Love Me Like You Do
by Soran-M
Summary: Un soir comme les autres, autour d'un feu de camp : il ne manquait plus qu'une étincelle pour que tout dérape. Court oneshot Newtmas : attention lemon. Pas de spoilers.


**_Hello!_**

 ** _Après avoir découvert TMR à retardement en février dernier, je suis devenue complètement dingue de cet univers et des personnages de J. Dashner, et aussi de leur incarnation au cinéma (oui oui...je fais les choses à l'envers et j'aime ça :p). Bref, j'ai réactivé le mode FAN que j'avais un peu mis en veille ces derniers temps. Du coup, ces adorables blocards m'inspirent pas mal en ce moment, ce qui a abouti entre autres à ce petit OS Newtmas : classique oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les shipper ensemble tous les deux tellement ils sont cute, et d'en voir partout PARTOUT! La scène est sensée se situer entre le film 2 et le film 3, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance (vu que je fais les choses à l'envers, je n'ai pas encore fini la lecture des bouquins que je viens de commencer :p)  
_**

 ** _Toute cette histoire est partie d'un délire sur une petite manie de TBS, et plus ou moins d'un défi lancé par une amie. Voilà ce que ça donne... C'est la première que j'écris du lemon, un peu à l'aveugle et sans trop savoir que penser du résultat : mais je me suis amusée à le faire et, étonnamment, j'ai trouvé ça moins évident que ce que je pensais ahah! (question d'habitude, j'imagine!). Quant au titre...arf, je suis mauvaise sur les titres, c'est donc simplement le titre bien connu d'une des chansons que j'écoutais en écrivant.  
_**

 ** _Merci d'avance si vous me lisez et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je prends tous les comm pour m'améliorer!_**

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Newt et Thomas étaient assis autour du feu de camp qui mourait lentement, dans un crépitement familier. Comme presque tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient là entre amis, sur la petite colline surplombant leur refuge temporaire. De là, ils pouvaient contempler tout le campement et même la mer au loin. Fry et Brenda les avaient accompagnés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les appelle irrésistiblement, et les deux amis demeuraient désormais seuls dans leur endroit préféré.

« Newt, arrête ça ! » s'exclama Thomas de but en blanc.

Surpris, Newt tourna la tête vers son ami, l'air étonné.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de faire ça, là… »

Newt écarquilla les yeux. Ils avaient cessé de discuter depuis dix bonnes minutes et observaient en silence le paysage en contrebas, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour agacer son ami. Devant l'air perplexe du blondinet, Thomas soupira avant de répondre :

« Cette mimique que tu fais, avec ta langue…

\- Pardon ?! enchaîna Newt, complètement ahuri.

\- Oui, tu passes sans arrêt ta langue sur tes lèvres. Quand tu parles, quand tu réfléchis…tout le temps ! Là, tu viens encore de le faire ! »

Newt tombait des nues. Il avait bien entendu ?

« Alors celle-là, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! dit-il en lâchant un petit rire étonné.

\- Eh bien moi, je te le dis. Alors arrête maintenant, tu veux ? » répliqua vivement Thomas.

Le silence retomba d'un coup. Newt affichait un air dubitatif, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cet échange des plus… surprenants ?… Il regarda Thomas du coin de l'œil : celui-ci fixait de nouveau le refuge en contrebas, l'air sincèrement contrarié. Après quelques minutes passées à essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ami, le blond, dont la curiosité était décidément bien trop titillée, lâcha :

« Et pourquoi ? En quoi ce petit tic involontaire pose-t-il un problème à Monsieur Thomas ? »

Effaré, Thomas dirigea de nouveau son regard sur lui. Au vu de sa réaction, Newt en déduisit que la réponse à sa question devait être évidente… mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si agaçant dans une simple mimique involontaire.

« Et bien parce que… parce que… balbutia Thomas, visiblement gêné et cherchant ses mots. C'est… indécent ! Voilà, c'est le mot : indécent ! »

Newt pouffa puis éclata de rire, incrédule.

« Indécent, carrément ?! »

Il se plia en deux, pris par un début de fou rire. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça ! Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus absurde. Alors qu'il riait à s'en couper le souffle, il se tourna de nouveau vers Thomas. Celui-ci le fixait du regard, l'air sévère. Oups, il était donc sérieux. Newt se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise et cessa de rire un instant.

« Vraiment, Thomas, c'est si bizarre que ça ? s'enquit-il, sceptique.

\- Disons que… ça m'e… ça me perturbe… » souffla son ami en retour, d'une voix presque inaudible, en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Newt resta interdit. Il avait toujours eu un énorme béguin pour Thomas, et ce depuis leur première rencontre, même s'il avait pris soin de ne jamais rien en montrer… mais apprendre que visiblement il « perturbait » Thomas avec sa langue, alors ça, c'était inattendu ! Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre la tournure que prenait cette conversation. En fait, il devait sûrement rêver. Soudain joueur, il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner un peu son ami :

« Et il se passe quoi si je continue ? lança-t-il à la cantonade en sortant sa langue à la fin de sa phrase, volontairement cette fois, un air mutin sur le visage.

\- Arrête Newt, je ne plaisante pas.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas bouder, Tommy ? » renchérit Newt qui avait du mal à contenir son envie de rire.

Thomas garda le silence un moment, sondant Newt d'un regard si perçant que ce dernier fut captivé par ces prunelles brunes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'y plonger pendant des heures pour en détailler toutes les nuances. Il y avait manifestement beaucoup de non-dits dans ce regard, et Newt aurait vraiment voulu en percer tous les secrets.

« Il ne faudra pas t'étonner si je ne réponds plus de rien. » lâcha Thomas dans un souffle au bout d'un moment.

Newt hallucinait de plus en plus. Soit il avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé, soit Thomas venait clairement de lui signifier qu'il… comment dire… retenait ses pulsions ? Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si calme et réfléchi, il avait dans le cas présent beaucoup de mal à empêcher son cerveau de s'emballer. C'est qu'il avait son sujet sensible, comme tout le monde, et le sien était justement Thomas. Il devenait incapable de réfléchir de façon cohérente dès qu'il observait un peu trop intensément son ami à la dérobée, ou qu'il pensait trop longtemps à lui avant de dormir. Il se sentit d'humeur à jouer avec le feu. Aussi se pencha-t-il en avant, accrochant un peu plus le regard du beau brun qui se tenait à côté de lui, et murmura d'un ton lascif chargé de sous-entendus :

« Je suis curieux de voir ça… » puis il passa lentement et consciencieusement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une fois. Deux fois.

La réaction de Thomas ne se fit pas attendre. Il se jeta littéralement sur le blond en face de lui, l'attrapant par les épaules et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La violence de l'élan les fit basculer tous deux en arrière et ils heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Le choc fit pousser un gémissement étouffé à Newt alors que la bouche de Thomas était toujours pressée contre la sienne. Ce dernier se redressa un peu sous l'effet de surprise, comme s'il était étonné de son propre geste. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, dans un silence étrange, la légère brise du soir jouant dans leurs cheveux. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour que leur cerveau analyse la situation et réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Thomas avait-il vraiment fait ce qu'il venait de faire, ou bien Newt rêvait-il réellement ? C'est ça, il avait dû s'endormir près du feu et son cerveau déraillait complètement. Oh, il avait souvent rêvé de Thomas dans des situations pas très catholiques, mais jamais de façon si réaliste.

« Newt, je suis déso… » entama Thomas.

Mais Newt ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Rêve ou pas, il comptait bien en profiter au maximum, ne fut-ce que le temps d'un baiser. Il se redressa vivement et attrapa son ami par la nuque, capturant une fois encore sa bouche contre la sienne et l'attirant de nouveau vers le sol. Alors il partit à la découverte de ses lèvres, déposant une succession de baisers rapides et doux auxquels Thomas répondait volontiers, et il s'aperçut que c'était encore mieux que dans ses songes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, leur toucher contre les siennes tel une caresse divine. Comme pour le reste, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà embrassé qui que ce soit avant le Bloc, mais qu'importe, il agissait en suivant son instinct et c'était amplement suffisant. Ses lèvres collées à celles de Thomas, il commença à les parcourir doucement de sa langue pour demander l'accès à la bouche de son ami. Il en voulait déjà plus. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à comprendre le message et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se frôlèrent alors, d'abord doucement en une première rencontre timide et tendre, puis elles s'entremêlèrent plus vivement, avides de se découvrir mutuellement. Newt goûtait littéralement Thomas, et il s'aperçut qu'il aimait vraiment cette saveur unique et délicieuse. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque Thomas passa une main sous sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, cette fois avec passion, comme si une barrière entre eux venait soudain de céder, laissant libre court à leur envie sans plus aucune retenue. Lorsque Thomas posa ensuite son autre main sur la hanche de Newt, ce simple contact le fit frémir de contentement.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le souffle court, le silence ponctué de quelques gémissements de plaisir. Puis Newt, mû par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, fit glisser ses mains de la nuque de son ami jusqu'à son torse qu'il caressa fébrilement. Il se sentait tellement excité que ses mains tremblaient. Il réussit malgré tout à soulever le t-shirt de Thomas pour le lui enlever, rompant leur baiser à contrecœur pour mieux retrouver les lèvres de son amant la seconde d'après, dans un échange fougueux et passionné. Tandis qu'il parcourait de ses mains le torse nu puis le dos de son ami, se délectant de sa peau chaude et musquée, redessinant ses muscles du bout des doigts, ce dernier se mit à caresser les flancs de Newt avant de passer les mains sous son pull. Ce nouveau contact à même la peau électrisa complètement le blondinet, court-circuitant son esprit de la plus agréable des façons. Thomas s'écarta un bref instant des lèvres de Newt pour le débarrasser à son tour de son haut, puis il partit à l'assaut de son cou et de son torse à coups de langue et de baisers fiévreux. Ses mains ne furent pas en reste et commencèrent à explorer son corps, possessives et brûlantes, provoquant une série de frissons chez le blondinet. Newt soupirait de désir sous les délicieuses attaques de son ami. Il s'enivrait de son souffle sur sa peau, et un petit cri étouffé s'échappa même de sa gorge sous l'effet de surprise quand Thomas lui mordilla le cou.

Lorsque la bouche de Thomas finit par atteindre le nombril de son ami, il se redressa brusquement et dégrafa le pantalon du blondinet d'un geste nerveux et avide, sans aucune hésitation. Newt le laissa faire et tortilla ses hanches pour aider Thomas à lui retirer ce qui restait de ses habits. Entièrement nu devant son amant qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux, le souffle haletant, il s'étonna presque de n'éprouver aucune gêne. Comme si cette situation entre eux était l'évidence même. C'était juste…naturel. Thomas n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour déboutonner également son propre pantalon et l'envoyer rejoindre celui de Newt. Le blondinet profita de la vue un instant, se disant que la perfection existait bel et bien finalement. Il se redressa lui aussi pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Thomas et embrasser sa mâchoire, puis le creux de son cou, puis son torse. Ce faisant, il l'attira de nouveau vers le sol, on ne peut plus serré contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment ainsi, en redemandant toujours, leurs mains s'explorant mutuellement dans des gestes tendres et fébriles à la fois, chacun se perdant dans l'odeur et la chaleur de l'autre. En plus du corps de Thomas allongé sur lui dans une étreinte fougueuse, Newt pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant contre la sienne et ce contact le rendait complètement dingue. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus excité qu'à cet instant, mais c'était avant que leurs mains ne se saisissent de concert de leurs deux membres tendus pour les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent autour de leurs deux sexes durs et brûlants. Newt entendit Thomas gémir contre ses lèvres. De sa main libre, il enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux du brun pour appuyer un peu plus leur baiser et gémit à son tour entre deux coups de langue. Son cerveau allait griller d'une seconde à l'autre, sans aucun doute.

« Tommy… j'en veux plus… » soupira Newt entre deux baisers, sans avoir vraiment conscience de prononcer ces mots.

Il sentit Thomas sourire et émettre un petit rire contre ses lèvres et celui-ci, guidé par le même désir d'aller plus loin, ne tarda pas à réagir. Il rompit leur baiser pour commencer à lécher deux de ses doigts, avant de les tendre à Newt pour qu'il fasse de même. Le blondinet ne se fit pas prier et pris les doigts de son ami en bouche, les suçant consciencieusement, son regard planté dans les yeux voilés de désir de Thomas. Il se demanda si l'atmosphère pouvait devenir encore plus érotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà… Lorsque les doigts de Thomas furent suffisamment humides, celui-ci releva et écarta délicatement les jambes de Newt, qui souleva spontanément son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Thomas glissa alors doucement un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son ami, puis le deuxième. Newt ne put empêcher son corps de se crisper sous l'effet de ce contact inédit. Thomas, attentif et attentionné, patienta le temps que son ami souffle et se détende avant d'approfondir ses caresses intimes. Il effectua quelques lents va-et-vient avec ses doigts pour préparer le corps de Newt à ce qui allait suivre. Le blondinet se détendait de plus en plus et commençait à soupirer d'aise. Il se mit à onduler légèrement sous son amant, incapable de réfréner son envie d'être touché par ces mains qu'il adorait. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'envie et de sous-entendus et Newt, les yeux voilés, ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres en contemplant le corps de Thomas au-dessus de lui. Se sentant prêt et suffisamment détendu pour la suite, Newt remua un peu plus vivement ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Thomas qu'il en voulait toujours plus.

« Newt, je... » commença alors Thomas, comme s'il hésitait soudain, de peur de faire mal à son amant.

Mais Newt le coupa aussitôt, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son désir et son impatience :

« Dépêche-toi, Tommy, j'en ai trop envie… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça… »

Surpris l'espace d'une seconde par la révélation spontanée de Newt, Thomas écarquilla les yeux et reprit aussitôt confiance. Affichant un sourire satisfait et entendu, il repartit à sa petite affaire. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Newt pour y diriger son membre tendu, soulevant un peu plus le bassin de son amant pour s'en faciliter l'accès. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui, désireux de faire ça bien et sans trop de mal pour son partenaire. Newt savourait les sensations nouvelles qui irradiaient dans tout son corps. C'était à la fois étrange, agréable et effectivement un peu douloureux, et il ne put réprimer une grimace involontaire lorsqu'une pointe de douleur fusa au niveau de ses reins.

« Newt… Ça va… ? risqua Thomas, voyant les traits de son ami se contracter sous ce premier assaut. Newt trouvait cette façon de s'inquiéter de son bien-être vraiment adorable, mais il avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps sans jamais vraiment y croire pour renoncer maintenant face à la douleur. Son envie et son désir valaient largement ce petit désagrément de la première fois.

« T'en fais pas Tommy, t'arrête pas… » réussit-il à articuler d'un ton lascif, entre deux respirations saccadées.

Rassuré et encouragé par son amant, Thomas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama ses va-et-vient : doucement d'abord, pour que le corps de Newt se détende peu à peu sous ses mouvements, puis accélérant le rythme lorsque qu'il entendit son ami gémir de nouveau de plaisir et qu'il le sentit croiser plus fermement les jambes autour de ses hanches. Peu à peu, il s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que toute retenue finisse par disparaître, cherchant à satisfaire un désir trop longtemps enfoui. Newt comprit aux coups de reins de son amant qu'ils avaient tous les deux attendu la même chose depuis tout ce temps, et que leur désir mutuel explosait cette nuit en une passion brutale et sauvage, presque incontrôlable. Thomas attrapa une des mains de Newt et la plaqua au sol au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, nouant amoureusement leurs doigts, pendant que son autre main le tenait fermement par la hanche, s'assurant une prise pour ses assauts.

« Putain… Tommy ! C'est… trop bon… » laissa échapper soudain Newt entre deux soupirs, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. A vrai dire il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de quoi que ce soit. A cet instant n'existaient plus que le plaisir et seulement le plaisir, les sensations de son corps, de celui de Thomas qui bougeait en lui, et ses sentiments pour le beau brun qui le submergeaient complètement. Il resserra encore un peu plus ses doigts sur ceux de Thomas pendant que sa main libre s'enfonçait tour à tour dans le dos ou dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Il se cambra, sentant son plaisir atteindre bientôt le paroxysme et mit encore plus d'intensité – si c'était possible – dans ses baisers, suçant la langue de Thomas ou lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Puis c'en fut trop pour lui. Sa vue se brouilla et il se libéra contre le torse de son ami dans un cri à peine étouffé, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang et rejetant la tête en arrière, se cambrant au maximum contre le corps de son amant. Poussé au comble de l'excitation par la délivrance et le cri de Newt, Thomas donna quelques derniers coups de reins profonds, le pénétrant comme s'il cherchait à fusionner leurs deux corps, avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour dans un grondement rauque.

Vidé, Thomas retomba lourdement sur le corps de Newt, la tête enfouie dans son cou, le souffle court. Ils restèrent quelques longues minutes sans bouger, serrés l'un contre l'autre, complètement haletants. Lorsque leur respiration redevint à peu près normale, Thomas se retira et se laissa glisser doucement à côté du blondinet.

« Voilà ce qui se passera à chaque fois que tu recommenceras à te lécher les lèvres en parfait petit aguicheur… murmura-t-il à son oreille en attirant Newt contre lui, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, caressant délicatement celle-ci du pouce.

\- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter, bien au contraire, rétorqua Newt, une lueur amusée et coquine brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

Thomas plongea un peu plus son regard dans le sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Newt.

\- Je t'aime, Tommy.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard tendre avant de joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'une infinie douceur, et de s'endormir à la belle étoile. Dans ce monde à l'agonie, l'avenir leur sembla un instant un peu moins sombre.


End file.
